the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism-OC page
Please do not make any edits to this page unless I give you permission. ♠ Prism Light ♠ ''' ''"Light is not broken- it is breaking through'"'' ♠ Introduction '''♠ '' '' The moonlight pierced the canapy of the trees, shining white light onto the forest floor. A rather large egg sat snuggly in the nook of tree roots, coated in silver and flashing repeatedly. "It's happening!" a female dragon, one who must have been the mother, exclaimed in awe. Then strangely, the flashing dimmed until it was a dull murmer of silver. The mother gasped. "No! What's happened!" she looked up, around, and about in confusion. "The moonlight!" the black female spun around tried to move the branches with her claws, willing the moonlight to shine through and touch the egg. But the moonlight could not pierce through. "No!" the mother grabbed the egg in her talons, racing to the clearing and holding the egg to the sky. "Drink the moonlight!" she willed the egg. "Please," she added in a whisper. But it would not drink. The flashing stopped. And the one full moon's light had barely reached the egg as it hatched. "Curse that mango-eating Rainwing," the Nightwing mother hissed dangerously. Then she lowered the egg to the ground and spoke it. "Your father was wrong. I knew the Night Kingdom was safer for you, my love," she sighed. "But still, this is your home now. As it is mine. And you will grow to be a wonderful Rainwing," she finished lovingly as the first colorful wing poked through the shell of the egg. ♠ '''How It Began ♠ Moonspeaker, the loyal Nightwing, had fallen in love with a handsome and brilliant male Rainwing- the brother to the Queen. The two snuck away any chance they had to be together. All they wanted was to be together. But they had an egg together as well. Moonspeaker was determained to let her daughter live the life of a Rainwing. So upon hatching, she brought the egg to the rainforest under cover of night. When she hatched, Moonspeaker fled, hoping only that someone would find her. The Queen herself found the dragonet, and named her Prism- for the light she had flashed as she hatched, and for the light she brought the Rainforest with her life. ♠ Friends & Enemies ♠ Friends Layout - OC name | Username | Residence | Trust level Queen Flamingo | I forget | Rainforest Kingdom | 70% 'The Red Skywing' | I forget | Currently Rainwing Prisoner | 40% -------------- Enemies Layout - OC name | Username | Residence N/A ♠ Skills ♠ Hunting: 7/10 Combat: 10/10 Defense: 9/10 Offense: 10/10 Healing: 6/10 Intelligence: 8/10 Loyalty: 10/10 Understanding: 8/10 ♠ Description ♠ ((Half Nightwing, Half Rainwing hybrid.)) ♠ Gallery♠ Prism_Headshot.png|Prism Headshot Prism.png Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 2.38.37 PM.png PrismSIG2.png 150256004689590.png|XXX ♠ Leave Your Mark ♠ -Prism Light | Head Assasin | Rainwing | Owner -(Spider da SandWing Assassin wuz here. Am I in trouble for edititing this without permission, or is this section a free-for-all? Awesome character, by the way! shrieks angrilly!!!111!1111!!11 how dare u captrue on of my subjects!11!11!!!!!!111!1 triggered!1!!!!!!!!! - Jasper of dem SkyWOngs HE WAS STEALING MY MANGOS. :wacks over head with frying pan: DEL WIT IT -Hed asasin, Prism of the Ranwigs "COME TALK TO ME! DONNA MIND IF I IS A YELLOW AND PINK QUEEN!!!!" -Cocaktiel ♠ End Card♠ Special thanks to my tribe, the incredible Rainwings, and for the founders, for creating this awesome wiki! Thank you all for reading this far, and maybe one day we can roleplay together! Thanks! -Prism